Majin Perfection
by DBShazz
Summary: During the fight between Majin Vegeta and Goku, feelings surface that they didn't even know were there. Warning: there is yaoi, lemon, and FLUFF in this fic. GokuXVegeta or GxV, GokuVegeta, Goku/Vegeta, KakaVege


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, or any of it's quotes. Those belong to Akira Toriyama. **

**But if I did own DBZ, it would be full of YAOI, YAOI, and more YAOI!!!**

**Warnings: This fanfic contains yaoi (maleXmale relationship). If you don't like,**

**don't read (or review, either!). I don't care for homophobics. A lemon, and swearing.**

**Pairing: GokuXVegeta**

**This fic begins at the tournament arena with Majin Vegeta. If you've watched the episode, you should know when**

**it takes place.**

**R&R! **

Italics inside ~ are Babidi talking to Vegeta (i.e: ~_Italics_~). Thinking is just regular italics.

* * *

----Goku's POV-------------------------------

"Vegeta! Is Babidi telling you to do this, or is it just the same thing between you and me?" I said in a low voice, my eyes glancing up to look at his teal eyes boring into my skull. Eyes that just stared. They had no depth.

"Dad..does it really matter?!" Gohan whispered, his gaze flickering nervously towards Vegeta.

"Not to you, but to a warrior it matter greatly." Vegeta said. He smirked, and moved into a battle stance.

"Don't you two realize that the universe matters more than your meaningless squabble?!" Supreme Kai yelled.

Vegeta snapped his head around to glare at the purple kai.

"Meaningless?!" he screamed.

The kai stepped back a little, scared out of his skin.

"Baka! What would you know about meaningless?! AGHHHH!" He raised his power level, sending rocks and huge chunks of concrete flying towards the us. Supreme Kai and Gohan covered their faces, but I let the debris hit me. It didn't matter.

Vegeta screamed at me, yelling about how he was the Saiyajin no Ouji, and this third class idiot had no right to steal his honor. But I wasn't listening. I was looking at his eyes, searching. I was searching for even a small piece of them that was Vegeta, not Babidi. Nothing.

"Babidi! Transport us to a place without people! Then I will fight Vegeta." I called to the sky. Vegeta gave another sadistic, spine tingling grin. I had to look away.

The scene around me abruptly transformed, and there was a vast area of rocks and cliff. Supreme Kai scooted closer and whispered under his breath.

"Goku! You stay here and fight Vegeta, while Gohan and I break into the space ship and continue to attack Babidi and Dabura."

.

----Vegeta's POV-------------------------------

_~I don't think so.~_

I stiffened as a wave of pain shot through my brain as the demon spoke. _Shut up!_

~_Vegeta, destroy this baka! Kill the Supreme Kai!~_

The pain was immense. My saiyajin desire to kill was screaming at me to attack the lavender creature. But, my pride would not allow it. As my mind fought back, fresh waves of pain hit me at full force, and I dropped, groaning, to the ground.

~_Kill~_

"NO!" I screamed. "My fight is with Kakarott!" _Kakarott._

_~Keep your fantasies to yourself, and destroy that kai!~_

I clawed at my head. The pain was unbearable.

~_The only way is to kill him, Vegeta...~_

I buried my face in my hands, and screamed in agony.

_~Vegeta! Kill that baka!~_

My forehead felt white hot, but the pain faded. _I will not kill him._ I slowly got to my feet.

"I refuse!" I said.

~_What?! Vegeta, it's in your nature. You cannot deny it!~_

Fresh pain clouded my vision in a red haze.

"No! Get out of my head!" I yelled, clutching my head. "I already said it once: I will not be distracted from this fight anymore!"

Despite the extreme pain, I rose to my full height. "You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing a saiyajin always keeps!"

"His PRIDE!" Yellow lightning aura exploded around me, and the force of my energy blew dust and rocks in every direction.

I shot ki blasts into the sky, and screamed my heart out.

My body went super saiyajin two.

.

----Goku's POV-------------------------------

Vegeta was an ascended saiyajin.

I was _sure _that wasn't possible. I reached that level, but Vegeta couldn't have done it so quickly. _Unless he was hiding it from me. Waiting for our battle to show me. _I drew in a deep breath, then spoke.

"Woah, Vegeta. This may that a little longer than I assumed at first. But I'm ready." I dropped into a battle stance.

"Good." Was all he said before he charged.

I blocked all his kicks and punches, but one roundhouse kick snuck through my defenses and I careened over a cliff.

A white glove caught my hand.

I looked up, and a very much smirking Vegeta was above me, and that sadistic grin was back.

I felt myself swing through the air and smash into a rock wall. But I felt no pain. I was drowning in two decisions:

Stay super saiyajin two and get my ass kicked. Or, go super saiyajin three and hurt his pride. Either way I was screwed.

My arm tensed to swing around and deliver a swift punch to Vegeta's jaw, but I could move. I looked sideways at my arms and saw the yellow ki rings binding me to the rock wall. _Crap, crap, crap._

There was a ki ring on my neck, both my arms, both my legs, and my midsection.

.

----Vegeta's POV (It gets good here)-------------------------------

I slowly walked towards my prey, my teal eyes narrowed and glittering. Kakarott was open to any attack I could give him, and he couldn't even fight back. I could kill him right now, and not feel a thing.

Or could I?

My feet stopped walking right in front of the larger saiyajin. A third class. Rubbish. A raised a white-gloved hand to slap him hard.

But I didn't.

Instead, my hand rested gently on his cheek. His face got warm under my hand as a flush crept across his face.

_What the hell am I doing?!_

But I didn't stop.

My hand slowly ran from his cheek, down his neck, and stopped at his chest.

I stared at my hands as I let the ki rings dissolve.

"V-vegeta." he finally spoke. I slowly looked up and gazed uncertainly into his onyx eyes. Kakarott had dropped out of super saiyajin mode.

"Vegeta," he said with more confidence than before. "how do you feel about me?" His dark visage was reassuring.

_I hate you!_ I wanted to to scream._ I hate you for making me care about you._

"I-I-I...." my voice wouldn't let me say it. So I said something entirely different. "Kakarott, I love you!"

I buried my face in his shirt, and waited for the taunting and mocking words. The striking blows that would hurt more now.

Instead, I got a gentle, big hand rubbing my back soothingly, and thick, well-muscled arms enveloped me in a affectionate embrace.

"I love you too, Vegeta."

_What? What did he say?_

A strong finger lifted my chin as I tried to speak, but my lips were suddenly busy with other things.

I melted into that kiss, savouring the spicy taste of Kakarott.

He reached down and cupped my ass, making me gasp. That gave him just enough time to slip his icy cool tongue into my mouth. He explored every crevice of me while I stroked the inside of him with my tongue.

The hand that rested on my ass slithered up my body and stopped at my chest. Strong hands ripped at my shirt, and it fell to shreds at my feet. The breeze tickled my skin, and Kakarott grinned. His tongue slid out of my mouth and left a wet trail down my neck all the way to my right nipple. He licked and lightly nipped until I was purring deep in my chest.

Massaging the other nipple, he sucked a little harder and elicted a moan from my lips that I did not give permission to leave my body.

The larger saiyajin kissed all the way down to my stomach, tracing the lines of my abs with his tongue. His hands drew lazy circles on my lower back, seemingly searching for something.

He found it.

The stump of my tail. He worked it with his fingers as I arched and moaned with intense pleasure. Waved of ecstasy rolled over me, and I closed my eyes and groaned loudly.

He noticed the tent in my spandex as he peeled off my white gloves.

**[**CENSORED! THE UNCENSORED VERSION IS ON MY PROFILE!**] (seriously, I don't want this to get deleted) Uke Veggie Forever!**

**.**

----Goku's POV (told you it was gonna be good!)-------------------------------

I tried to catch my breath. His saiyajin no ouji was wild. He rested a hand on the sticky abdomen of his lover and sighed. That was perfect.

Sunlight glinted onto the sleeping face of Vegeta, and he screwed his eyes shut and groaned in disapproval. That sound brought back memories from last night, and I blushed a deep red.

Perfection. The very definintion of the word.

.

----Epilogue (nobody's POV)-------------------------------

Babidi licked his wrinkled green lips and grinned.

"That was yummy, hey Dabura?" he said, turning to the giant orange demon king.

Dabura rubbed his temples in disgust. "You really are an old pervert."

**_Fin_**

_

* * *

_

Did you like it? If you need the lemon, go to my profile and the link is there. I don't want this to get deleted, so I left the lemon out. Ciao!

GxV YAOI 4evah!!!

~DBShazz


End file.
